Dou's Love
by Natsu and Gray
Summary: After what happened to the Hinata's family. Shoyo was depressed. With the help of his friend named Tobio Kageyama he moved on and continued to play volleyball. But the question is can they make a new volleyball move?
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

After the Karasuno Team was defeated by the Oaba Johsai's team they go home to have a rest. They have a pale face since the match is over. Especially, Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama; they cannot move on with their last attack which was block by three blockers.

Shoyo cannot help but to cry silently. Tobio Kageyama is sitting on his side. Tobio just watched Shoyo crying while staring in the window of the school bus. He knows that everyone is not happy after what happened. The most affected person is Shoyo because of his last attack.

Tobio is about to cry. Suddenly, the captain ball of Karasuno, Daichi Sawamura, stand up. Everyone look up on him. "Everyone, we did are best to win the battle against Aoba Johsai but still not enough... " Everyone look down on what Daichi said. "Come on Daichi, let's move on from what happ..." Their beautiful manager tries to stop Daichi but their captain ball continues to speak.

"But... Even though we lost, it doesn't mean we are totally defeated... (Everyone looks up on him with amazement) In Spring Volleyball Tournament we will show them that we, Karasuno, will take back the seat of being a champion and to prove them the we can soar high like an eagle!!! To prove them that we are not flightless birds!!!! Everyone shouted after Daichi said some encouragement.

Daichi sat down again beside Koshi Sogarawa, their second setter. "Well done, Captain" he said and smiled.

On the other side, Shoyo was relieved. "We will win in the Spring Volleyball Tournament, Kageyama!" with the eyes of determination. "You do not to have to tell me that idiot!" Tobio grabbed the head of Shoyo. "Ouch! Ouch! Kageyama that hurts!" Shoyo complained.

"Full of idiotness" said Kei Tsukishima.

"What!" Tobio and Shoyo look to him in angry face. "Come on Tsuki, you are always acting cool" Tadashi Yamaguchi said with a little smile.

Tsukishima just move his head on the window.

Tobio look at Shoyo "Hinata... Let's train hard"

"Yeah" Shoyo's eyes is off somewhere and blushed. Kageyama widens his eyes. Shoyo realized it, "Kageyama you are so cool!" Shoyo tries to change the topic. Kageyama just look on Shoyo and replied "You are so Stupid!" Hinata just smiled at him.

Hinata goes back staring the view as they travel back to their school. His mind is talking "Damn, Kageyama almost realize that I have feelings for him. I must hide it somehow! He must not know anything about my feelings... If that happens... He might ignore me... How scary... " His face became lumpy.

"Hey what are you thinking" Tobio wondered. "Well... Uggnmhhh..."

"I do not know what are you thinking about but it feels like your thinking about the match. Just accept it and prepare for our next match." Hinata just nod to him.

Since the road is too long to go back to their campus. Shoyo and the others felt asleep again but Tobio cannot. He is the one who give determination to Shoyo but no person give him some comfort words, the captain's word is not enough to make him better.

Suddenly, Shoyo's head fall on Tobio's shoulder. "Hey Hinata..." he paused as he watched Shoyo sleeping deeply. "Not good... He fall asleep so easily" his mind said.

"Kageyama... Nice toss... One more!" Shoyo mumbles while sleeping. Kageyama just smiled, he was relieved on what Shoyo said. He place is head on Shoyo's hair then he close his eyes.

After a long ride, they finally arrived in their campus. Everyone is laughing except for Shoyo and Tobio, both of them are curious why are they laughing and while staring at both of them.

"Hinata... Kageyama... Better look at this picture of yours" as their coach continued to laugh. He lend his cellphone to them. When Shoyo and Tobio saw the pic, they are both shocked that they are holding hands while sleeping and the other pictures are the weird faces of them with the faces of Yu Nishinoya and Ryunosuke Tanaka"

"Do not mind... It was Tanaka and Nishinoya were responsible for this" Daichi explained.

"You guys..." Tobio approaches Yuu and Ryunosuke with an anger face.

"Well atleast, I have a picture of Kageyama...(everyone looks at Shoyo) and also last week with Kiyoka-san" Shoyo said as he rebound.

"Like you have one" replied Yuu.

"We have" Kiyoka Shimizu open her bag and get her phone. She shown the selfie of her with Shoyo.

"Oh my, I did not expect Shoyo was this powerful" Koshi Sugawa is impressed.

"What!!!" Both Daichi and Asahi Azumane are shocked.

Meanwhile, the two boys, who made fun with Tobio and Shoyo, are jealous. "Damn you HINATA!!!" As they charged Shoyo with a fire on their eyes. Shoyo was scared he run around the bus as Yu and Ryunosuke continues to chase him. He saw Tobio just looking at him while running. "Kageyama... Save me!!!" he hides on Tobio's back.

Yu and Ryunosuke stopped infront of Tobio not minding he was there, their eyes are focused in Shoyo. "You guys..." Tobio in an angry face.

"Stop it! Both of you" Kiyoka Shimizu said.

"Okay!" Yu and Ryunosuke looked gently at Kiyoka while she just ignored it.

"Okay everyone, let's go! Pick up our bags and go home" Daichi said as they get their bags and bikes.

Tobio did not get his bike, Shoyo wondered why. He get the bike of Tobio with his bike. "Kageyama let's go home" as he place the bike of Tobio on his side.

"Thanks! But my mom will pick me up," he said it straight.

"Is that so, well, see you tomorrow!" Shoyo smiles on Tobio and place back the bike of his buddy.

After that, Shoyo get on his bike and ride, way back home. When he arrived in his house his little sister named Natsu Hinata was their waiting for him.

"Big brother! How was your team match?" His sister asked with a cute voice.

"Yeah! How was it" Shoyo's mother added as she goes up in the sofa which is near in the front door.

"We lost..." Shoyo's head was down with a sad face.

"Don't worry, you have a lot of matches to play with. Come on! Cheer up! For now you feel you are defeated... as you can see not all the champions started with victory they also defeated before they became champion. (Hinata look in his mom) For now, the important is you will rest and train hard for the next match. "Shoyo's mother smiled and Shoyo agreed.

He close the door of the house then he entered his bedroom.

"Is big brother okay, Mom?" Natsu asked as she look up to her mother.

"He will be okay... Now come on and we need to rest also" She grabbed her daughter and goes to the master's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Shoyo remove his clothes and put a towel on his waist to have a shower. He activate the shower and close his eyes remembering his last spike. He punched the wall "Dammit!" He complained. Not for long, he clean his body using a soap and take the last wash then he take a toothbrush. When he was done, he put his pajama on along with its partner and laid on the bed.

He close his eyes to sleep. When he fall in a deep sleep he had a dream.

He was playing volleyball with Tobio. Kageyama is spiking while he is tossing. While giving some tosses to Tobio his right leg suddenly slid making Shoyo fall in the center of the court.

"Are you okay Hinata?!" Tobio worried

"I'm fine" Shoyo tries to get up, unfortunately, his right leg is on pain making Shoyo indure it. Tobio quickly help him and put him on the bench.

"I thought you are fine" Tobio worried even more.

"Sorry! My mistake..." Shoyo looked down

"Hey! Don't show me that face" Tobio put his left hand on Shoyo's face "You are making me worry" then he kissed Shoyo.

Shoyo's eyes widen and close his eyes as he let go of the kiss.

Tobio pushes Shoyo saying his name "Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..." As they keep doing better. Suddenly, Kageyama's voice change.

"Hinata! Hinata! Shoyo Hinata!" Shoyo wakes up. It was the voice of her mother.

"Quick let's go out! Pack some of your important things!" His mother panicked as he realize their was a fire on their house.

Shoyo quickly get up. He grabbed his school bag and get some of his clothes and goes out together with his mom and Natsu.

Shoyo leads the way out. He opened the door but he can't because the doorknob is too hot. Shoyo kicks the door but it won't give in. Natsu starts to cry while Shoyo's mother comforts her.

Shoyo pushes his body to the door as he can with a great push Shoyo breaks the door and finally goes out of their house. He looked back watching his mother behind him. As his mother was near at the exit made by Shoyo, the roof suddenly collapsed making his mother fall backward. The mother of Shoyo was trapped together with Natsu.

"Go! Look for help! We will be alright" with a smile on his son.

"But Mom..." Shoyo tries to off the fire as his tears starts to fall.

"Shoyo look... Their is no point if you stand here... Go get some help" She just smiled on his son pretending it is okay.

Shoyo stops to off the fire and run for help. He is about to run.

"One more thing, I love you!" His mother said.

"I know! Just don't give up!" Shoyo said while his tears are falling and he run as fast as he can.

"Help! Somebody!" Shoyo shouts loudly. It cannot help the other houses are also burning and the people are also calling for help. Not for long, firetrucks and ambulances arrived.

The firefighters hop in and prepare their hose. Shoyo rushed on the firemen.

"Help! My mother and my sister were trap in our house!" Shoyo yelled.

"Take us their kid" said the fireman.

The fireman followed Shoyo as they run.

When they arrived Shoyo's mother and sister were still their holding some strength not to give in.

Shoyo's mother look at his son "You came back" as her tears continues to fall. Shoyo smiled. Suddenly, the foundation of the house is about to fall. Shoyo's face was terrified then the house collapsed.

Shoyo looks on his mother "live!" with a smile then his mother and his sister was covered by the fire.

"Nnnooooo!!!!!" Shoyo's knees fall on the ground and cried.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

A sound of siren sings loudly. Inside of the two ambulance Shoyo's mother and sister were their fighting to live, their bodies are covered with wounds and severe burns. Shoyo followed the two ambulances with his bike rushing in a great speed just to catch up while his tears are falling. When the two ambulances reaches the hospital, Shoyo quickly park his bike and rushed in the entrance of the hospital where his mother and sister layed in the hospital bed and quickly goes to the emergency room.

While going to the emergency room, Shoyo continues to cry "Mom... Natsu... Don't give up yet... Don't leave me..." Suddenly, a nurse stop him "Sorry but only patients are allowed to enter" Shoyo didn't mind the nurse blocking him, he only stopped looking at his family carried by the other nurses. Shoyo sees a doctor going in his direction, then he approaches the doctor.

"Doc... I'm begging you to save my family please!" Shoyo cries deeply.

"We will do our best to save your mother and sister" the doctor turns away to see his two critical patients then the door of the emergency closed.

Shoyo sat on the bench waiting and hoping his family will survive. He is overthinking, he had no idea what to do. Suddenly, he saw Tobio and his mother rushing on him.

"Is Sheila alright?" Tobio's mom asked.

"You know my mother?" Shoyo's eyes wondered.

"Yes! I am Tony... Your mother's friend since high school" she looked at the small glass for a bit and looks back to Shoyo.

Tony sat down beside Shoyo and hold his hand "Don't worry... I know your mother... She is a strong woman I ever known..." then she smiled to comfort him. Shoyo looks at Tobio. Tobio tries his best expression to smile but he failed making Shoyo laughed a bit.

Tony's phone suddenly rang, she picked up the phone and goes outside leaving the duos behind.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, the two girls are in critical condition.

There are about 20 facilities who are helping to each other to save the two poor women who caught on fire.

Suddenly, their heartbeats are slowing down, it is turning from zigzag into a straight line. The hearbeat of Shoyo's Mom and Natsu starts to stop. The medical doctors quickly used a defribillator paddlesdeeply ey tried to recover the two women but nothing happened, they are not able to recover them. The doctor checked the time "Time of death 1:46 AM in the morning" then the doctor slowly goes out to the emergency room.

Shoyo's eyes are focused on the door of emergency room. He eagerly waited the doctor hoping his family is okay. When the doctor goes out in the emergency room. Shoyo and Tobio quickly goes to the doctor.

"I am sorry.. But... We tried our best to recover them but they didn't make it" said by the doctor then he leaves

Shoyo cries deeply, his head goes down, he feels so much pain in losing his family. Then Tobio hugs Shoyo "It's alright... I am here" Shoyo also hugs Tobio as he can. Tobio also cried as he sees his friend on pain. They are both hugging each other.

Tony returned after picking a call. Without asking Shoyo, she dropped her phone on the ground with a pale face. She already knew that Sheila didn't make it as well as Natsu. She kneel on the floor for a bit.

She slowly pick up her phone while her hand is trembling. After that, she quickly approach the two boys and hug them both. "It's okay Hinata, we are here for you"

"Thank you so much" Shoyo cries sorrowly

Tony smiled a little bit looking at Shoyo with a sad eyes.

Suddenly, Shoyo collapsed. He lose his consciousness as his body's temperature gets cold. Tobio quickly catches Shoyo.

"Hinata?...Hinata?... " Tobio worried.

"Nurse!!!! Nurse!!!!" Tobio's mom yelled.

The nurse quickly respond. They rushed Shoyo in the emergency room.

After 2 days...

Shoyo wakes up, he saw a dextrose on his right hand. Tobio Kageyama sleeps right behind him. "Kage... yama..." Shoyo said in a slow tone.

Tobio gets up as he yawns raising his two hands in the air. "You awake?!"

"Mom... Natsu..." Shoyo starts to cry.

Tobio slowly hugs Shoyo "SSSHHH... I am here... don't cry... don't cry..." Tobio comforts Shoyo but it can't help Shoyo keeps on crying. Tobio is confused, he wants to make Shoyo happy but he has no idea how. He wanted to cheer up his buddy. "Hinata! Spike!" Shoyo's head quickly goes up. "There... (Tobio put his right hand on Shoyo's head as he squish it) you look better when you are not crying" then he laughed.

"Kageyama! Stop it!" Shoyo complained. Tobio just smiled. "Damn... He is so handsome in his smile" Shoyo's mind said then Shoyo blushed.

Tobio realizes Shoyo's cheeks are red "Are you okay?... Maybe we should call the doctor for inquiries..." Tobio stands up. "Ugghhhmmm... yeah... sure..." Shoyo did not know what to say as his blushed is not fading away. Tobio leaves the room to inform the nurse and call the doctor.

"Wheeewww!" Shoyo sighed after Tobio leaves "If you only knew how much I like you" he said to himself then he looked in the window and his face became sad again "Mom... Natsu... why did you left me alone?" he stared in the clouds for a minute.

On the other hand, after Tobio closed the door of Shoyo's room. He walks and stopped for a bit "Phew! (sighed) after 2 days of caring you, you are finally awake" then he smiled. "But wait... Is he blushing?... Do we have the same feelings?" Tobio's mind said. "Whatever!" he said to himself then he goes to the nurse station. "Excuse me... Patient Shoyo Hinata is finally awake" Tobio informed the three nurses.

"That's good to hear (the nurse smiled) we will update first the doctor and he will be there in a matter of time" the nurse replied

"Thank you" then Tobio bowed down as a respect then he leaves as he head back to Shoyo's room

Meanwhile, Shoyo continues to stare at the window. Looking back what happened, he remembered his mother's voice "Live!" then his tears starts falling. Suddenly, he hears the door slowly opened. He quickly rub his eyes to wipe his tears but it is too late Tobio realized it "You are crying, aren't you?" He goes to Shoyo and hugs him "It's okay now... I am here" then Shoyo cries again hugging Tobio tightly "Mom... Natsu..." as he continues to mourn.

While hearing Shoyo's mourn. "Hinata, I will make you definetly happy" he sweared to himself. Shoyo didn't say a word on that time.

After a few minutes Shoyo finally calms down. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. Shoyo replied "Soon!" then they heared the door open smoothly, they both look at the door, it is the doctor who finally came.

"How are you today?" The doctor asked gently.

"I am physically stable" Shoyo replied

The doctor checked the condition of Shoyo. After that, they talked about his mother and Natsu.

"Shoyo Hinata... Look... Listen... I am sorry for your loss... but your mother and sister are critically burned by the fire. We suggest that your mother and sister must be burned..." The doctor explained

"What?!" Shoyo overeacts

"Let him finish first, Hinata..." Tobio calmed Shoyo as he sat down.

The doctor continued "What I mean is you must bury it by burning them and turning them into ashes and throw it in the ocean or river" as he tried to explain Shoyo so that he can understand. "As you can see, your mother and your sister are covered with severe burns,

Shoyo paused for a while and think. "Okay then... But I have one request..." As his face became more sad.

"What is it?"

"Can I see my mother and sister one more time?" Shoyo's voice became weak. As the doctor saw the sad reaction of Shoyo "Okay then... We will go to your family. Just wait for my instructions" he agreed.

"Thank you!" As Shoyo's tears falls

"Be well" Then the doctor leaves.

"Gee... you are crying again" then Tobio sit right behind him. " Continue to move forward Hinata" as he motivate Shoyo. Shoyo's tears stops to fall as his eyes widen and looked on his crush.

"I get it... But I don't know where to start" then Shoyo look up, wondering. "Don't you worry... I am here... For now on, I will be always right here" then Tobio hugged again Shoyo. Shoyo is happy to hear that as he hugged back as Tobio's cheeks turns to red.

Suddenly, Tobio's mom came. They stop hugging and paused for a while. "Mom!" Tobio was surprised "Nice to see you son...(She looks at Shoyo) How are you my dear?" as she shows her concern.

Shoyo sighed "I am physically fine"

"I see..." then she smiled a little bit.

"Well...Does your mother talk about me or us?!" Tobio's mom wondered.

"No... Why? Do you know each other?! he looked at Tobio's mom with full of questions in his head.

Tobio's mom smiled a little bit "Yes! We are classmates in high school and I guess... the history repeat itself"

"What?!" Shoyo was shocked.

"Geee... It looks like you know nothing at all..." as Tobio sighed and face again to Shoyo.

Tobio's Mom smiled "Well... Let me tell you our story" then she sat on the bed.

To be continued...


End file.
